Ficlet Corner
by Aejavu
Summary: A series of ficlets (unrelated 100 word stories that tell it all)
1. Fear: Ficlet One

Fear

He saw fear in her eyes.

It wasn't like he hadn't seen her frightened before, but this was different. So very different…

He wasn't fighting to gain a shard now; now he was wrestling with certain… desires. Turning the Shikon no Tama over and over again in his callus hands, something so simple yet powerful, he thought about how harmless it looked. He knew that looks could be deceiving.

Watching her, he suddenly knew what his wish would be. It would be a wish for the girl never to fear again, for him to protect her from all terrors.

And so Inuyasha wished upon the Jewel and Kagome's worst fear was confirmed.


	2. Better Left Unsaid: Ficlet Two

Better Left Unsaid

He growled lightly, his long fingers running through her hair, a welcome and familiar gesture. He couldn't get enough of her lips, her scent, the way she seemed to become living fire beneath him even after all these years. It wasn't until the last moment that the demon heard the footsteps. The reed door rustled open.

Five pairs of eyes looked on in terror as she wiggled out from underneath her lover, wiping her hands free of imaginary dust and asking the group what they wanted. The youngest in the cluster of friends, innocent even after all he had seen, asked, "Kaede, were you playing with Toutousai?"


	3. Cold Feet: Ficlet Three

Cold Feet

He stared at her chocolate hair as she sat across from the boy, her face too happy and radiant for him to look at. The white, ceremonial kimono that she was wearing was one of his many gifts that he had given to her over the years. The priest chanted their vows over the tops of their heads.

She would grow old with that _boy_ and have children with him as well. The inu youkai supposed that it was best this way. He had to sever all ties with the beautiful human girl for both their sakes.

Even so, Sesshoumaru still winced as Rin kissed the other man.


	4. A Monk's Love: Ficlet Four

A Monk's Love

She laughed loudly. The long, dark brown hair that was normally held up high by a magenta colored ribbon fell over her broad shoulders. He was so happy that he could make her laugh, could make her smile with just a little joke. To see her happy… It was as precious as water and breath to him.

Oh, he knew that he had fallen for her, her magenta eyes, her smile, her contagious laugh. Everything about her made his heart constrict and his breath quicken, but he was a disciple of Buddha and should not fall to the level of an ordinary man…

But he would for her.


	5. Commitment: Ficlet Five

Commitment

'Think happy thoughts. Sango. Yes, there's a happy thought. Sango's hair. Brown. Sango's eyes. Magenta. Sango's ass…' The hand on his knee twitched and he squeezed his eyes shut, like a little boy who was afraid of opening his eyes to a nightmare.

'That didn't help. Honor, courage, strength, will, love. Honor, courage, strength, will, love. Love, love, love, love…' His knuckles were turning white, beads of sweat forming along his temples. 'I love Sango. I love Sango.' Letting the steady mantra beat in his head, he opened his eyes. The throng of women in front of him grinned and winked, making the monk's foundation slip. 'Oh fuck.'

His hands twitched.


	6. Nightmares: Ficlet Six

Nightmares

Her feet carried her from him, like a frightened doe running over the land, her eyes wide and terrified. Of course she had known; the man whom she loved was really a monster. She had seen him kill without remorse, humans and youkai alike. She had seen him in the worst of his times, when the blood from a hunt stained his hair and covered his mouth.

It was something else to see him enjoy killing, to become the animal that he kept so well hidden. So Rin ran across the land away from that animal and searched for the humanity that the Great Demon Lord had left behind.


	7. Pact: Ficlet Seven

Pact

"It would benefit both of us I suppose… You'll give me Inuyasha when they find you within the morrow and I will help you free the humanity still left within you." She set her bow down, soon followed by a quiver of razor sharp arrows, her brown eyes filled with purpose and lust. Kikyou boldly walked up to the man and sat in his lap, gently kissing his ear and smiling against his skin when he shivered. "Onigumo still controls your whim, doesn't he? He still longs for the feeling of my flesh, my cries and my body…"

He calmly touched her lips and nothing else was said.


	8. Math 101: Ficlet Eight

Math 101

It had been three weeks since the Well had been sealed.

Kagome sat back in her desk, daydreaming. When she heard someone calling out her name, someone that she thought she would never see again, she sat up so quickly that her head spun. Every head in the classroom went to the door and the math teacher stood shocked as he stared at the bloodied, gasping young man in red.

She stood and rushed over to Inuyasha's side as he passed out, falling into her outstretched arms. The completed Shikon no Tama clattered on the floor while Kagome breathed in the smell of his hair.

He had chosen her.


	9. Requiem: Ficlet Nine

Requiem

Moonlight reflected off the black sheath. Long fingers gripped the haft and a sadistic grin appeared as the other rolled up his red sleeve. Pain lanced through his body and dark stains led a trail of red on the parched grass. His feet carried him away.

With one arm he traveled to his lover, kissed her forehead, and then pulled the silver chain over his head, the Jewel sparkling in the candlelight. Drops of blood were left on the wooden floor.

Once again he traveled, into the arms of another woman, who kissed his forehead coldly, then led him to his final resting place in the burning fires of Hell.


	10. Run Houjou Run: Ficlet Ten

Run Houjou Run

            "… marry me?"

            Kagome was shocked, staring into his large brown eyes. Hours ago, before college classes had started in the late afternoon, she had been in one of her bigger and more dramatic fights with a certain someone, who was now sitting outside the window, looking ready to kill. The room held its breath, waiting for her answer.

            Until shattering glass broke the silence.

            Several things happened at once. Houjou stood up from his kneeling position on the floor, Kagome flung herself into his arms to protect him from an enraged hanyou, Inuyasha stopped halfway through the killing motion, and Houjou, sadly, took this as a yes.


	11. Thoughts of a Dying Man: Ficlet Eleven

Thoughts of a Dying Man

The winds of hell roared in their ears, but they didn't care. He knew that he should push her away, but could he do that to her? Leave her here in life when she loved him so? Her eyes were brimming with tears of joy and of horror; he wanted to brush them away but he was crying too, for the life they could have lived together. As the pain of hell tore their skin and clothes, as if they were nothing more than leaves being scattered by the wind, well, it isn't as if he didn't notice that she had very nice breasts


	12. Twins: Ficlet Twelve

Twins

            She was getting bigger and bigger, and then suddenly, with little warning, the time came. It was sunny afternoon and the attendants of the castle rushed to the Lord's mate, putting her in bed and calling for the doctor.

            Three days later, twin boys were born, and Rin asked her husband to send for Jaken, a stuffy old toad demon that was the Lord's retainer and her retired keeper. As the Lord stood stoically to the side and held her shoulder, she asked him to watch over her children with them, and thus the toad was doomed to be a babysitter till the end of his days. 


	13. Debt: Ficlet Thirteen

Debt

 "Fuck Miroku, I wish I could stay with her, but Kikyou-"

"You were a pawn in Naraku's game Inuyasha!" The monk jumped up and hit the hanyou over the head with his staff, nearly breaking it in two on his companion's thick skull. "You may think you owe Kikyou something, but you don't! If anything, you owe Kagome everything. Kikyou is _dead_ Inuyasha, and someone has to tell you that." His lavender eyes burned.

"Besides," he added several minutes later, his voice turning into a husky whisper as he looked at his gloved hand in the dim firelight. "Don't think you're the only one who has problems with the past."


	14. A Simple What If: Ficlet Fourteen

A Simple What If

His shoulders were stiff and his back hurt, but other than that he was fine. Looking up, he saw the cliff that he had fallen from, reaching towards the clouds. The hanyou would have thanked the gods for his luck had he not been so incredibly stubborn.

They were crying. His ears twitched; yes, he could hear Shippou's wails and Miroku's solemn words. They grated against his nerves. For a moment, he hung back, wondering if he could just stay here and never be bothered by them again. He could search for the shards on his own.

Inuyasha smelled Kagome's tears then and decided against it.


	15. Fool: Ficlet Fifteen

Fool

The warrior smelled the spice and cooking meat of the stall in front of him. Hungry, he moved forward, the wind ruffling his purple and green haori. A little white monkey chattered from where it sat in the folds of his robe.

As he traded several coins for some food, a laugh made him look at the next stall. There were female courtiers (he could see the grand palace of the lord rising on the hill) and one stood among them, young and beautiful. The warrior met her eyes but she didn't recognize him, turning away and putting a small hand over her round stomach.

Nobunaga sighed wistfully. 'Tsuyu …'


	16. Hero: Ficlet Sixteen

Hero

They expected too much. His claws traced the soft curve of her hip. They wanted a hero, someone to look after them. His gold eyes traced the lines of her face. Just because he waved around a big sword and defeated all that came his way didn't mean he was one.

His legs were hopelessly tangled with her own. Heroes were kind and gentle and forgiving; he was rude, foul-mouthed, and short-tempered. Her swelling stomach pressed against his own. She said over and over that he was a hero. The baby within her, their child, kicked. No, he was no hero. He was just a man.

… or a hanyou…


	17. Backfire: Ficlet Seventeen

Backfire 

Kouga looked at her, his cerulean eyes narrowed. He had sworn vengeance for his comrades; but what was love, beyond his revenge in a pretty little package? He had stalked her, become obsessed with her, knew her inside and out, so different than himself…

She lowered the shoulder of her kimono to expose the skin covering her heart, daring him to kill her, but his eyes flicked to the swell of her breasts and then back to her face. She grinned. So what if he had fallen into his own trap? He licked his lips and she took a step forward. In the end, neither had to lose.


	18. Everything: Ficlet Eighteen

Everything

She traced patterns on the window, the ice crystals melting underneath her warm fingertip. She was going to see her boyfriend, the man that she was trying to learn to love. Problem was, she knew that it wasn't the love he wanted from her…

Kagome rubbed a scar on her neck. Yeah, it had been nice, but he had died. She was only twenty for gods' sake, had her whole life ahead of her, and he had been everything that Prince Charming wasn't. He couldn't read, couldn't deal with people, and had, in her opinion, been utterly perfect. Houjou was everything, smart, handsome, and strong…

But he didn't have dog-ears.


	19. Quirk: Ficlet Nineteen: Diner Series

Quirk

In a diner, far, far away…

"I swear Inuyasha, you are a magnet for _interesting_ women…"

"Hey, it's not my fault! How the hell was I supposed to know that she could kill me with a single touch? By fuckin' sniffin' her? Yeah, that would have gone over real well. 'Hey, new girl, I think you're hot, can I sniff you to see if you have destructive tendencies will get me killed?'"

His friend snickered. "Well, at least Kagome…"

"Shuttup."

"You attract miko like a magnet. Why not?"

"I'm countin' to three Miroku. Three."

"Kagome loves you. It has to be the ears."

"Two."

"I wonder if I can get ear implants."

"One."

Look. Flying monk.


	20. Sentiment: Ficlet Twenty

Sentiment

She looked at her younger sister. She saw emotion, anger, pain, sadness. She saw secrets and lies and deceit. But what were those things anyway? They just made everything a lot more complicated. Her small, white fingers ran over the golden mirror. She almost wished she would cut herself so she could feel pain. That was unlike her.

Maybe it was something she couldn't understand because she had never felt it before. Kanna looked back in the mirror at Kagura and wished that she could be like that too. Angry, pained, and sad. Her reflection caught in the light and she would have sighed.

Anything would be better than…. nothingness.


	21. The New Generation: Ficlet TwentyOne

The New Generation

He pushed a lock of stray black hair out of his deep violet eyes and shifted from foot to foot. The dim porch light caught on the pink scar that ran over his left eye. He could hear the footsteps inside.

"Tetsu!" The older woman said, smiling as she opened the door. Her beautiful blue-gray eyes sparkled. "Chihiro will be ready in a second. How's Kouga?"

The young man visibly relaxed, the earring made up of four green beads with a white feather on the end dangling from his ear. "Dad's fine."

Kagome laughed and then let her daughter pass, tweaking her canine ear and bidding them farewell.


	22. Chance: Ficlet TwentyTwo

Chance

She had been a tool since her birth. Glancing at him, doubled over in pain because of his transformation that she had been forced to watch, she knew then that he could do nothing at this moment. She could not kill him, but she could do the next best thing…

Drawing the metal fan from her obi, Kagura smirked at Naraku and whispered a goodbye. Wind formed and tore at the room. Her creator swore at her, yelled at her, but he had no power. The wind shattered the yellow and blue vases by the left wall.

Something started to beat within her chest and she smirked. She was free.


	23. Forgiven: Ficlet TwentyThree

Forgiven

He had a scar on his arm from where the IV needle had been harshly torn out. It didn't bother him now that he knelt in front of her grave. Normally the nightmare would come and he would once again feel the heat of the fire surrounding him, the smoke in his lungs, the burning of his eyes.

He prayed for her. He imagined her laughing and dancing around the willow next to him. It seemed like an eternity from when she had been angry enough to kill both him and her mother.

Satoru glanced at the scar on his arm and knew he had long ago forgiven her.


	24. Like Uncle, Like Niece: Ficlet TwentyFou...

Like Uncle, Like Niece

He cocked his head to the side.

She was tiny, only coming up past his knee. Her big, honeyed eyes watched him as he reached out to lightly touch her dark silver ear. Normally she would have pulled back; she really didn't like it when other people touched her ears. It hurt! But he knew just what to do, and she smiled happily, the crescent moon in the middle of her forehead crinkling. The man smiled and wrapped an arm around his niece.

"So Sesshoumaru," the hanyou whispered to himself as he picked up the little girl.  "Seems humans aren't so bad as you said they were."


	25. First Encounter: Ficlet TwentyFive: DS

First Encounter

He was watching her.

She bit into her cheeseburger, letting a bunch of ketchup run down her chin. Maybe that would make him stop. For a moment he looked away and the girl with magenta eyes and dark brown hair nearly sang in relief, but he stood up and walked over to her, snatching a napkin from the dispenser smoothly and then wiping the red stuff off. Dumbfounded, she watched as he waltzed out the door with an innocent grin on his face, hands in his pockets. The sun bounced off the gold hoops in his ears.

He left without a name, without a number, and Sango's heart.


	26. In Deep Dog Shit: Ficlet TwentySix

In Deep Dog Shit

As soon as he pushed past the curtain of freezing water, his clan greeted him with a roar and he carelessly tossed the girl onto rocky ground. As soon as the girl left his arms, he knew it was a mistake.

One of his comrades jumped forward and slashed her across the throat immediately, as he had done to countless humans before. His claws were quickly stained with her blood. "Thank you for the meal Kouga-sama!" The underling barked. Kouga rolled his eyes, then looked into the girl's face and thought of the inu hanyou.

The Wolf Prince knew he was in deep dog shit now.


	27. Friendly Musings: Ficlet TwentySeven

Friendly Musings

The sound of pencils scratching enveloped her as she stared at the empty desk kitty corner to her. Normally it would have held her best friend but Kagome wasn't feeling too good these days…

She nearly snorted. Oh, almost everyone knew there was something going on that the Higurashi family didn't want others to know about. After all, it had been three years since Kagome started getting "mysterious" illnesses. Besides, if she was so ill, then how did she have time for this Inuyasha guy?

Eri grinned to herself then and thought of the small bump she had seen underneath her best friend's shirt a few months ago. Illness indeed…


	28. How It Started: Ficlet TwentyEight: DS

How It Started

She ran through the rain, her hands over her violet eyes so that her make-up wouldn't smear. Ahead she could the diner, so she raced towards it and nearly dived into the restaurant, dripping wet. Nobody looked up at her and she was grateful. Wringing the water out of her long charcoal hair, she went to sit down on a barstool. Might as well get something to eat while she was here. 

"Hey." The worker had ocher eyes and long silver hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail. "What can I get for you?"

Grinning at her boldness, Izayoi asked for a phone number.


	29. Three Strikes: Ficlet TwentyNine

Three Strikes

He ran a hand through his silver hair. He thought he loved the first one; her quiet, serene ways and her chocolate eyes. But then he realized he didn't when the newly born Naraku tricked them. He should have loved her no matter what.

Then came his first love's reincarnation. He thought he loved that one too, but he was broken. When she was close to putting him back together, once again Naraku killed the one he thought he loved.

Inuyasha watched as the beautiful young woman looked up at him. She had dark green eyes and Kagome's smile. Her name was Keiko.

Then came his second love's reincarnation…


	30. Lipstick: Ficlet Thirty

Lipstick

He put the tip of his slender finger into the dark red stuff, examining it like a doctor would examine a cut. "Wonder how he does it…" The man murmured, and then touched it to his lips. He smeared it across them, and then set the tray back down. About to look down into the water basin to see how he did, there was a knock and the shoji screen swung open. He swung his dark head to the door in surprise.

"I'm sorry Leader but I... I…"

Suikotsu looked at Bankotsu and then burst out laughing. Apparently the over curious man had been playing around with Jakotsu's make-up again.


	31. Sisters: Ficlet ThirtyOne

Sisters

"Kaede, not like that. This herb –see the purple veins?- must go in before the salt." The young woman sighed and snatched the bowl from her little sister's hands. "Don't you ever listen to what I'm saying?"

The little girl pouted. "Kikyou-onee-sama, I'll never be as good as you! Why do I have to learn this?"

Kikyou glanced blankly at her younger sister. Kaede was cute but her beauty would fade quickly. She would not be a good archer; her grip wasn't strong enough. Her spirit power was low. The older girl glanced at the river nearby and whispered, "No. You will never be as good as me." 


	32. Inheritance: Ficlet ThirtyTwo

Inheritance

There was a tradition among the youkaitaijiya; once the eldest son or daughter of the family was strong enough to wield the Hiraikotsu, it would be given to them. She closed her eyes and ran her fingertips against the battle-scarred white bone. How she wished-

"Fuji, what are you doing?"

The girl spun around and looked up into her older brother's lavender eyes; mother had always said how much Hayashi looked like their dead father. She glanced at her brother's weapon and swallowed nervously, not wanting to tell him anything. Hayashi just smiled at her silence and grabbed the giant boomerang. The younger child tried to swallow her jealously.

Traditions sucked.


	33. Brother: Ficlet ThirtyThree

Brother

            'She used to play catch with me.' Souta tossed a ball into the air, then tried to swing at it with his bat. His whole body whirled around with the force and he landed on his bottom. There was a soft plop as the ball landed beside him. He sighed.

            'She's cool, and Inu-nii-chan is awesome.' He pushed the bat away from him and grabbed the ball, throwing it up into the air and then catching it, again and again. 'They fight demons and other cool stuff. But can't they come back and play ball with me?'

            The boy felt the tears sting the back of his eyes.


	34. Soda or Pop: Ficlet ThirtyFour: DS

Soda or Pop

"Go on man!" Miroku hissed into his friend's dog-like ear. It twitched and he grunted, smearing the ketchup over the almost empty plate of fries. "Inuyasha… She's practically screaming for your attention!"

The hanyou glanced over his broad shoulder. She was beautiful, he thought, although a little childish. _To Kill a Mocking Bird _lay in her lap. She blew into her drink and made the bubbles rise. She giggled, her gray eyes dancing, and did it again. He found it cute, which was strange coming from him. He stood up and walked over to her. His parents had met in this diner. 

It must have been genetic.


	35. Happiness: Ficlet ThirtyFive

Happiness

They always talk about doing what makes you happy. Blood delighted him. The shrieks of women dying made him happy. The war cries of men made him euphoric. Turning over in the bed, he slid an arm around his lover's muscled waist, needing the feel of skin upon skin.

The people said he was a monster and shunned him. He bit his lip that was stained dark red because of all the blood he had tasted over the years, a sign of his difference. The moonlight danced on the purple triangles underneath his black eyes as he nuzzled deeper into his lover's silky hair, uneasy.

Bankotsu would never turn away.


	36. Request: Ficlet ThirtySix

Request

"They're going to hate each other one day."

"Don't say that Inutaishou-sama!" The young flea demon quipped, bouncing on his friend's shoulder. He glanced down at the young demon holding the newborn baby. "Sesshoumaru seems quite taken with his new half-brother."

"Myouga, shut up and listen." The inu youkai snapped, glaring and then turned back to the scene with sad, gold eyes. "Sesshoumaru has not grown up yet. He does not know what a hanyou is. And when he does he will hate Inuyasha because of it. Will you please guide Inuyasha through it when this happens?"

The flea demon sighed heavily and then bowed his head. Inutaishou smiled lightly in relief.


	37. One More Jump: Ficlet ThirtySeven

One More Jump

He stood, tall, proud, every inch the hero, a sword on his left hip. The wind moved the trees, emerald green in the summer's light and heat, a god's breath convincing the sprites of the forest to dance. It smelled of salt from the sea. Behind him stood the Well, which could be his future.

The girl took a bold move forward and wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face into his coarse silver hair. He paused for a moment, almost as if in doubt, then let his clawed fingers run gently across the length of her back. She closed her gray eyes.

"Please Inuyasha."


	38. Priority: Ficlet ThirtyEight

Priority

The light blue beads would not keep death at bay much longer; it was going to be soon.

Sango shifted in her sleep. She murmured his name and he found himself sighing; why did she only whisper it in such a forbidden way when she was _sleeping_? He loved her so much; her quick temper, her stubborn ways, how she stuck out her chin when she was proving a point. He knew she loved him in return –his lavender eyes, his calm voice, the curses muttered underneath his breath as though nobody could hear him- but they had agreed to wait.

Since when had revenge become a greater priority than happiness?


	39. Tame: Ficlet ThirtyNine

Tame

There was a hint of trepidation, but that was to be expected. After all, the fangs in his mouth, glistening in the sunlight –how come the inu hanyou had such white teeth anyway?- the claws upon his fingers, and the mane of rough silver hair would make any sensible human pause momentarily.

He snapped at the shopkeeper, but the beautiful girl who wore a rather strange garb grabbed onto his ear and hissed at him, then apologized to the poor, rattled merchant.

The villager who was watching them relaxed. The miko had tamed the beast so there was nothing to be afraid of. She went on with her daily shopping.


	40. Weapon: Ficlet Forty

Weapon

He fingered the huge mace. It was a wonderful weapon, made from a limb that had fallen from the Goshinboku; that tree must have soaked up some magic from having Inuyasha pinned to it for all those years. Clicking his tongue, he turned it over in his callused hands. The smith Toutousai forged great metal spikes that poked out of the mace's wooden skin. It could probably protect her just as well as the dead hanyou's magnificent sword. His green eyes were dull and his heart was no longer brave. 

The weapon, no matter how powerful, does not make the man, hanyou, or demon who wields it.  


	41. Bad Hair Day: Ficlet FortyOne: DS

Bad Hair Day

He grabbed the shampoo, like he did everyday, and didn't register that it was a darker green than the day before. What kind of freak of nature paid close attention to the color of their shampoo anyway?

Quickly, he put it all over his long, silver hair and lathered it. As he rinsed it out, he finally noticed something wrong. The water, which should have been crystal clear, was lime. It took him a few moments to register and then slowly, as though in horror, he looked at his hands. They were tinged green from the dye that had been put in the shampoo.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched.


	42. Scars: Ficlet FortyTwo

Scars

There was only one scar on the whole of his body. After all the battles, all the fights, there was still only one. It was a prominent scar -marking more than just his body- longer than her pinky finger and about as thick as the edge of a blade. Possibly made by a large arrow.

They say scars tell stories. His story was painful, heart breaking, gently and yet powerfully intertwining with her own. Tears were meant to be shed and laughter was meant to ring out at their tale. Tentatively, she pressed her long, slender finger against his only scar.

The one that lay right above his heart.


	43. In the Blood: Ficlet FortyThree: DS

In the Blood

With an elegant, lazy glance that only he could pull off, Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder at the waitress bouncing towards him. She wasn't intimidated by the Armani that he wore. She poured his black coffee – which was just as bitter as he was- and introduced herself as Rin.

He knew that his father met the love of his life in this place and so had his half-brother. They both lived happily –if anyone could tell from an outside distance. As he watched the woman who would be serving him today, tomorrow and then many days after that, he uncharacteristically wondered why he couldn't as well.


	44. Accidentally in Love: Ficlet FortyFour: ...

Accidentally in Love

'I'm in love with her.'

The thought was new, outstanding almost. Never before had it crossed his mind that he could truly love and possibly be loved in return, but here he stood, his hand poised to knock on the door. (He thought that he must have gone crazy from all the incense his roommate burned.) But that's why he was here right? To learn to love?

The man smirked as he rapped his knuckles smartly against the wood and his other hand tightened on the bouquet of roses, the flowers as red as her eyes. The door swung open.

"What the fuck are you doing here Kouga?"


	45. Strangers Like Me: Ficlet FortyFive

Strangers Like Me

He looked at her inert form and checked the similarities. Two eyes like her -though his were molten gold and hers were earth brown- a nose like her, hands with five fingers on them –though his ended in claws and not fingernails- hair on top of his head –though his was silver and not black- two arms, two legs, a stomach, a chest, feet with ten digits in all, and two ears –though his were on top of his head and dog-like.

Looking at his sleeping mother, the three-year-old wondered again why so many people called him a monster when he looked so much like them.__


	46. Food: Ficlet FortySix

Food

Most of the time he had to fight tooth and claw to get a decent meal, but now she held it out to him, a huge bundle of large white radishes in her hands. He had never known someone quite like her –she was as beautiful as Kikyou and as kind as his mother.

She gestured as she plunked down on the ground. "Come on –I can't eat all this on my own."

For a moment he hesitated, wondering if she had done something to the food. But no –she bit into her own radish almost ravenously. He sighed and jumped down from the tree, joining her to eat.


	47. In the Sunset Glow: Ficlet FortySeven

In the Sunset Glow

Inuyasha considered himself a very brave person. He faced demons and monsters without so much as flinching, but like all heroes he had a weakness –and right now, that weakness was furious with him. She was ranting and raving and screaming, her eyes sparkling with the tears that always came with her emotional rampages; they were trickling down her cheeks.

It took all his courage to pull his hand out from his haori sleeve and place it under her chin, her eyes widening just as his closed, and then with a murmur of love he kissed her sweetly for the first time in the sunset glow.


	48. Practice Makes Perfect: Ficlet FortyEigh...

Practice Makes Perfect

From an outside point of view, the young woman sitting on the edge of the Bone Gobbler's Well looked like she was rather uncomfortable or concentrating very hard on something. If anybody had been watching, they would have had the urge to go up and shake her till she stopped doing whatever she was doing just so they wouldn't have to watch.

Suddenly the summer air was filled with a loud pop and the girl jumped up and looked over her shoulder to see that nothing was sticking out of her short green skirt.

Shippou nearly cried out. Uh huh, he would certainly have fun with _this_. __


	49. Addiction: Ficlet FortyNine

Addiction

He promised to himself that he wouldn't, but he was hungry. He remembered what it felt like and it drove him mad. His fingers twitched constantly and he had to wrap his arms around the trunks of trees to keep himself from throwing her on the ground and taking what he wanted. This was just insane and thinking about it made him snap whatever he was holding in half. Just a little taste and he wanted more, wanted all of it. It scared him to know that this goddamned _addiction_ would eventually wear him down and he would hurt her.

He never should have asked to use those shards.


	50. Big Sleeves to Fill: Ficlet Fifty

Big Sleeves to Fill

It smelled like his father. He took the haori and buried his little face in it. Sometimes his mother slept with it in her arms, her weak human nose only able to smell the sweat and musk. She cried when she slept with it and it made him sad, so he would crawl into bed with her, promising in his three-year-old way that everything would be all right.

Pulling his face out, he stuck his arms in the sleeves, but they didn't even reach the slit halfway up the arm. It had fit his father perfectly. Hopefully one day, it would fit Inuyasha as well.


	51. Memories of Her: Ficlet FiftyOne

Memories of Her

At first she had been an annoyance and then she had turned into his friend. Finally, of course, he learned to love and they had been lovers.

But they were too different.

The young, middle aged hanyou leaned backwards into the heavy boughs of the Goshinboku. The memories that usually floated up and around him, the memories that swam painfully in front of his eyes when he drifted asleep, they didn't exist here! Here was the place where he could finally sleep and not be haunted by her ghost. He could forget her here.

Here he could forget that she had died an old, happy woman while he just lived on


End file.
